Despair By Design
by atrocioussaint
Summary: After Naegi and his friends escaped Hope's Peak, Super High School Level Despair has come up with a new plan to kill the rising hope and bring a new despair. With another round of the High School Life of Mutual Killing, will the world fall to despair or will hope be able to defeat it once and for all? SYOC Story. Collab with Masuyo Takishima.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Two silhouettes, a man and a woman, sat together on a sofa in a small room, watching the images on flickering television screen, showing a group of six teenagers standing in front of a large metal door which blocked their escape. After a short bit of conversation, one of the boys exposed a remote with a large red button and, with a glance at the others, pushed it down firmly. The group of students stared up at the door as it slowly began to open, hopeful smiles on their faces.

Then the tv shut off.

The woman sighed. "Well, that was wonderfully despair inducing for us, but..." She trailed off.

Her companion crossed his arms, a frown forming on his face. "But the despairing thought is that, sadly, the rest of the world is not feeling our despair right now. This is hope for them, and just what they need, too, after the 'Most Despair Inducing Incident in the History of Mankind'."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What you're saying... They'll just use this to get back on their feet?" she paused, thinking it through, then a smile graced her features. "This feeling of despair is simply euphoric!" She stated dreamily, closing her eyes and slightly tilting her head back.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Stop being so dramatic, this is a serious problem!"

She sighed, sitting up a little straighter and opening her eyes again before giving him a slightly annoyed glance. "Fine. But still, what can we do now? Now that Junko and her sister are dead and our little game is up, there's not much we can do besides despair as we watch the world regain its hope..."

He smirked at her, getting up from the sofa and turning to his partner, a mysterious grin on his face. "This nation just starting to recover from despair. If something were to stop the building up of hope, we could drag the world back into despair before it even has a chance to start working again."

The woman smiled. "That would be fantastic! But how?"

"The high school life of mutual killing is far from over. If a new round were to start up, despair would surely overtake the world once more."

"But without Junko-"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I have it all figured out."

The woman's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean? What are you going to do?"

"Before I joined Super High School Level Despair, I had an interesting title of my own- with skills to match, of course. Using my talent, I know exactly what to do to keep this ball rolling."

She stood up, crossing her arms, a pouty look on her face. "What kind of answer is that?" she asked, the curiosity evident in her tone.

He quickly shushed her, putting a finger slowly to her lips, smiling again. "Let's just say... I'm going to keep it a secret for now," he told her in a teasing manner. "This will be the game of the ages. A despair for all to watch, and that all will see."

She giggled, throwing her arms around him, bringing him closer to her. She was grinning- but not just a normal smile, a smile of happiness or pleasure- no, this was a smile of one who had been completely taken over by despair. "It's too bad Junko herself won't be here to witness your amazing project," she said, almost to herself.

He heard her, and put an arm around her back, a smile similar to hers forming on his face. "Yes," he agreed. "It's just too bad."

* * *

Hey everyone! This story is SYOC, so if you have an OC that you want in the story, PM me! The profile quidelines are on my bio. By the way, this story will be a collab with the wonderful Masuyo Takishima!

Females closed, males closed. Thanks for the OCs!


	2. Introduction (Part 1)

A lone girl lay sprawled on a desk in an otherwise empty classroom. Slowly, she began to stir, sitting up and brushing her ponytail of dark red hair over her shoulder, unconsciously sweeping her bangs to the side. Her forest green eyes swept her surroundings, a somewhat confused expression on her face.

"Hm..." Rising out of her chair, she slowly walked around the room, pulling her baggy, unbuttoned gray and white speckled sweater more tightly around the tight fitting black u-neck underneath and straightening her mid-thigh length red school girl skirt. "What's going on? How did I get here?" She muttered to herself quietly.

Suddenly, she started to remember. "Oh yeah... I'm Kimiko Nakamura, Super High School Level Computer Technician, here at Hope's Peak Academy, but..." No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't how she had gotten to that classroom... or anything after first entering Hope's Peak, really.

Hope's Peak Academy- the sparkling gem of Japanese schools, or maybe even all the schools in the world. Everyone heard of it, everyone knew of the promises of success and good fortune it offered, everyone wanted to get in- but only a few extraordinary high school students were accepted into this extraordinary private school. Kimiko had been one of these chosen few.

Right now, she wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

Kimiko waved off the uneasy feeling that was quickly coming over her. It's probably just something they do for new students, she thought to herself. I mean, this school IS a lot different...

Glancing around the room for a final time, she walked to the door and yanked it open. It's useless to stay here by myself. I may as well try and find other students.

She stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her, and surveyed her new surroundings. The hallway was dark, very dimly lit with different colored lights. Doors on both sides suggested that there were more classrooms on that level, but Kimiko wasn't that interested in them.

That is, until one of them opened and a girl walked out, yawning.

She was about the same height as Kimiko (that is to say, fairly tall) and a little chubby. She had short, blonde hair and green eyes, as well as a tan complexion. She wore a pink hoodie with green camouflage pants. Mismatched blue and white socks peeked out of her red sneakers, giving her a kind of cutesy look.

Kimiko smiled at her. "Hi!" she greeted the other girl.

The other girl just gave her an annoyed once over, not saying anything.

"I'm Kimiko, Super High School Level Computer Technician!" she told her.

The girl rolled her eyes. "A nerd, huh? Figures."

Kimiko laughed. "Actually, I prefer "geek". There is a difference, you know."

Her "companion" crossed her arms, still looking annoyed. "Does it look like I give a shit?" Kimiko opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off before she could say anything. "Whatever. The name's Dezatoi. Dezatoi Majipen. Best Super High School Candymaker there is!"

Kimiko gave her a confused look. "Wait- you're a Candymaker?"

Dezatoi glared. "Yeah. So? What's it to you?"

"Well, you just don't seem like the type."

Dezatoi rolled her eyes again. "Humph. Well, I am. And that's a stupid reason for thinking I'm not." She glanced down the hallway. "Well, I'm heading off," she said, starting to walk down the hall. "Wonder if any other little fuckers woke up in the other classrooms..." she muttered to herself.

Kimiko gave a start. Wait- Dezatoi woke up in a classroom, too? "Hey, wait!" she called, but Dezatoi was already to far away to hear.

"Oh well..." Kimiko said to herself, heading down the hallway in the opposite direction. Dezatoi had a good idea, though. I should look around here too.

Walking down the hallway, she soon came to a larger room, much brighter than the hallway, with white floors and silver colored walls, a few doors on each of the walls.

One of the doors had a sign next to it with the silhouette of a crisscrossing fork and knife. "Hm... Probably the cafeteria," she commented, heading through the doors.

Her suspicions were confirmed, seeing the tables and chairs positioned all around the room. Across the room on the opposite wall was a set of shiny double doors. The kitchen, most likely.

Sitting at a table near them was another student.

He looked to be a little taller than her, but since he was sitting down, she couldn't say for sure. He had white hair, about shoulder length, parted directly down the middle and bright green eyes. He had a fairly thin figure and wore a yellow hoodie over a plain white t-shirt as well as a ripped pair of blue jeans.

Kimiko approached him, smiling her friendly smile, and slid into the seat next to him. He gave her a sort of uncomfortable glance before looking down at his hands which were clasped firmly in his lap.

"So...um, what's your name? I'm Kimiko, Super High School Level Computer Technician."

He smiled shyly, still looking downward, not meeting her eyes. "I'm Himitsu Homoda, Super High School Level Psychiatrist."

"That's cool." Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Hey- I know this is a weird question, but... did you happen to wake up in one of the classrooms down the hall?"

Himitsu's eyes widened as he looked up, finally meeting her eyes for the first time. "Wait... You too? When it's two people, it's strange enough, but three..."

Kimiko smiled. "Oh, you met Dezatoi too?"

He looked confused. "No..." he answered as the kitchen doors opened and out stepped a girl, who glanced at their table before smiling and making her way over to them.

She was a little on the short side and, coupled with her petite features and snow white skin, gave her a delicate appearance. She had long, somewhat curly, platinum blonde hair with pale purple streaks that matched her purple eyes. She wore a pale purple jacket over a white tank top and matching purple skirt, white sandals and a purple clutch purse completing the outfit.

Kimiko grinned again as the other girl slid into the other seat next to Himitsu. "Great!" she exclaimed. "Another new person!"

The girl smiled at Kimiko's enthusiasm. "Yes. You're the only other person we've seen so far. I'm Aika Yoshi, by the way. Super High School Level Musician."

"Cool! I'm Kimiko Nakamura, Super High School Level Computer Technician."

"It's nice to meet you, Kimiko," Aika said warmly.

"Same here!"

Himitsu spoke up quietly. "She woke up in a classroom, too..."

Aika's attention snapped over to him. "Wait- what did you say?"

He glanced down at the table as he repeated himself, a little louder this time. "Kimiko woke up in a classroom, just like us..."

Aika looked thoughtful. "This is really strange..." Without saying another word, she opened her purse and took out a notebook and pencil, jotting something down quickly before putting it away again. When Kimiko gave her a questioning look, she smiled. "Sorry, inspiration struck and I had to start a song. I'll just finish it later."

Himitsu glanced at both of them. "But what does this mean? And where is everyone?The teachers aren't around and there should be more students here..."

Kimiko waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry about it. They're probably just playing a big prank on us. To see what we're made of or something. This school isn't very normal, you know."

"I guess you're right..." Himitsu nodded, but couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

In another classroom, a pale, lanky boy rested on a beaten wooden desk. As he woke, he realized that he still had his reading glasses on. He groggily pulled them off his thin face and put them in the pocket of his black pants.

At this time he started to realize where he was. The classroom was filled with wooden desks similar to the one he woke up on, and the green blackboard had slight chalk remains that still lingered from the last time someone erased it. This boy's eyebrows furrowed slightly, confused as to how he got into this classroom. He certainly did not remember anything except his name, his super high school level, and that this school was Hopes Peak Academy.

Hopes Peak Academy was like no other school, he remembered, they only accepted the best students. That's why he, Mamoru Gareki, Super High School Level Character Designer, was enrolled in the first place. After looking around the room, he realized that the windows were bolted shut. The only way out was a single door, residing fairly close to the blackboard.

Mamoru sat back down, fixing his hair by pinning his pale yellow bangs back with two bobby pins on the right and three on the left. Once finished, his door suddenly opened, spooking him. "U-um, excuse me, but are you awake?" The figure asked with a slightly feminine voice.

This question struck Mamoru as odd, but he answered nevertheless. "Yeah, I am... Who are you? Did you put me here?" He interrogated.

"Oh, no! I was put in the same situation you are in," The strange girl started, walking into the room, exposing what she looked like. "I'm Raspberry Himiko, Super High School Level Mathematician."

Raspberry's long, cream colored hair reached her ankles, and had streaks of pink in it. She sported denim shorts, and tucked into those shorts was her long, white and pink striped shirt. Smiling slightly, she said, "I woke up in a classroom as well, and was hoping to find others in the same situation as I." She stated, looking around the classroom. Walking towards the blackboard, she put on yellow, rectangular glasses and tried to decipher what was on the board. "Hmm... I'm getting nothing... I couldn't see what used to be on my board either. Oh well."

Mamoru looked at her oddly, still not completely knowing if he should trust her word or not. "Shouldn't we be looking for more people?" He asked curiously.

Raspberry pursed her lips, then nodded her head. "Probably." She replied. "Well, let's split up, ok?"

Mamoru was immediately reminded of all the horror movies he used to watch. Whenever people split up, something bad happens. "N-no, let's stay together." He told her, opening the door. Shrugging, Raspberry said, "Suit yourself," and walked out.

The pair walked around the hallway a bit, soon finding a rather interesting looking girl sitting on the floor, writing. "Excuse me?" Mamoru asked, not wanting to disturb her.

"Ugh, not YOU again," She muttered before she looked up. Tilting her head upwards, she realized that it was not the person she was avoiding. "Oh! Sorry, um... I'm Jun! Jun Ogawa!" Jun said as she scrambled up and stuck out her hand.

Jun's dark sweatshirt had a few stains from food, her brown, stringy hair was frazzled and unkept, and she certainly didn't smell the best. Her face was somewhat round, yet still very skinny. Ovular glasses rested on her nose, making her dim brown eyes much bigger. Before Mamoru or Raspberry had the chance to shake her hand, Jun yelled, "Woah!" and pointed directly at Mamoru's eyes.

"Your eyes are so cool! Do they give you, like, super powers? I should totally write about that... Oh yeah, I forgot, my Super High School Level is Bad Fanfiction Writer, though clearly I am not bad." She stated with a grin on her face.

Mamoru had forgotten about his eyes. His left eye was green whereas his right eye was golden. It certainly was unusual, but he loved them. "No... No super powers..." He informed the wacky girl.

"Aww, damn. Oh well, I can still write about it! Anywho, have you guys met Emiko? She totally abandoned me, so I decided that I should write angrily about her." Jun asked.

"We think we will go try and find her now," Mamoru told Jun, understanding why this Emiko girl would want to try to avoid Jun. Jun frowned slightly. "Ahh, I'll stay here then. The girl went that way," She said, pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you," Raspberry said quietly. Mamoru led Raspberry through the hallway, checking each classroom just in case. Finally they stumbled upon this girl. "Are you Emiko?" Mamoru asked the girl.

"Y-yeah... Emiko Akita, Super High School Level Public Speaker... How'd you know?" Emiko asked us with a skeptical tone.

"Jun told us that she saw you earlier." Mamoru explained to her. "I'm Mamoru, Super High School Level Character Designer,"

"And I am Raspberry Himiko, Super High School Level Mathematician." Raspberry added.

"Nice to meet you both," Emiko added with a slight bow, "Now, did you two wake up in a classroom?"

Both Raspberry and Mamoru unanimously said, "Yeah."

"And did you notice the windows?" Emiko asked yet again,

Raspberry shook her head, but Mamoru knew. "They... They were covered by steel plates, bolted in." He said.

Emiko nodded slightly. "That's right! You make a good detective," She said, brushing her light caramel hair over her shoulder. A white, winter cap resided on the top of her head. Her bright teal eyes twinkled as she said, "Now we just need to find out why we woke up in a classroom, and why the steel plates block the windows!"

Raspberry thought for a second. "Maybe it's just a prank?" She suggested quietly. "It really wouldn't be that much of a surprise... This school is really weird as it is," Raspberry added.

"I guess," Mamoru said with a shrug. Though something was telling him that this wasn't a prank, and that something very strange, too strange for Hopes Peak Academy, was about to happen.

* * *

All the OCs we've been receiving are wonderful, thank you! We both love writing about them. The next eight OCs will appear in the next chapter once we get enough male OCs ^_^ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
